


Still My Friend - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Insane?Not insane, just misunderstood.





	Still My Friend - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT A TRAITOR!" Nekomaru roared.

"Jesus Christ, dude!" You held out your hands in defense. "Calm down!"

"What do you mean? You're being awfully certain about it!" Hiyoko narrowed her eyes.

"Of course! In fact, that so-called traitor is tied up at the moment and can't move at all!"

"Traitor? Tied up?" You rubbed your head. Who wasn't there? Obviously Fuyuhiko, but it seemed unlikely that he would go down without a fight. That only left...

"Nagito," you whispered.

"Well yeah, Nagito's the traitor!" Nekomaru proclaimed.

"So you tied him up and left him all alone?!" You stepped closer.

"AW, CRAP! Kazuichi, what should we do?!"

"Dumbass! Don't rope me into this!" Kazuichi looked irritated. "They'll find out we tried to-"

"WHAT?!" You slammed him against the wall. "SERIOUSLY?!"

"Ah!" He struggled against your grip. "We couldn't let him run around free!"

"WHERE IS HE?!" You pressed harder.

"DINING HALL OF THE OLD BUILDING!" he yelped.

"Where Byakuya was murdered?!" You let him go reluctantly.

"Y-yeah, he needs to think about what he's done!"

"You just left him there with no food or water?!" You facepalmed. "Idiots!" You grabbed a tray, quickly throwing some toast on it. "Unbelievable." You added a glass of water, then stormed off to the building.

"Why is she defending a monster like him?" Nekomaru wondered aloud.

"Doesn't matter, let's eat." They all silently agreed with Hajime.

"Morons." You made your way down the hall, then opened the door to the room. "N-Nagito?!"

"(Y/N)? Is that you?" He was laying on the floor, hands chained behind his back and legs bound together by rope. "Hey."

"What the hell?!" You nearly dropped the plate of food.

"Well, this is certainly embarrassing," he chuckled. "Need help with that tray? Never mind, I won't be able to do much. I'm a little _tied up_ at the moment." A child-like giggle escaped from his lips.

"Dork." You pulled him into a sitting position, which took quite a bit of effort. "I assume you're hungry?"

"Very. I woke up in here at some point, and I can't remember the last time I ate something. Who brought me here?" He cocked his head, which you honestly found adorable.

"Nekomaru and Kazuichi," you growled.

"Oh, them." Nagito closed his eyes. "Yes, they were fairly angry with me after the trial."

"Screw them." You held the toast up to his mouth, which he gladly took a bite out of.

"You know, it's kind of embarrassing," he told you as soon as he finished chewing.

"What is?"

"I'm being fed by a girl."

"Shut up." You freed his hands from the chains after a long struggle, then handed him the tray.

"What, you don't want to pamper little old me?" He gazed up at you with those odd eyes.

"You can feed yourself just fine," you huffed.

"Fine." As soon as he finished, he stared at you again. "(Y/N), untie my legs."

"What? Why?" You moved the tray over.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he muttered.

"Of course." You untied his legs, then lead him to the nearby bathroom. "I'll be waiting here."

"Naughty girl." He went in, smirking at the look on your face.

"Moron." You sat on the floor, mixed thoughts in your head. Unlike everyone else, you weren't angry with him. It made you sad, actually. Something had happened to him, it wasn't his fault. Maybe you could help.

"Earth to (Y/N)." Nagito's hand waved in front of your face, making you snap out of it.

"S-sorry." You took his hand as you two walked back, and you swore you saw a slight blush on his pale cheeks. "Here." You tied him up again, a guilty look on your face.

"Thanks." You two sat in silence for a while. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hm?" You looked over curiously.

"Being nice to me."

"Because I am."

"But why? Nobody likes me, so why should you be any different?" He rocked back and forth a bit, biting his lip.

"Don't say that." You reached out a hand to him, but he moved out of the way.

"You should just kill me and get it over with." He looked thoughtful. "I'll help, I promise. You'll probably be executed, but that's okay. As long as you never lose hope, everything's going to be okay. You'll even get to leave this island! Doesn't that sound nice? I think it does." He fell back onto the floor.

"I'm not killing you," you stated bluntly. "I couldn't kill another human being, let alone you."

"What do you mean by that?" Nagito watched you with mild interest.

"I couldn't kill a friend."

"You're still my friend?" he whispered. "Even though no one else wants to be?"

"Of course, haven't you had friends before? They always stay together." He was silent. "Haven't you...?"

"No. In case you haven't noticed, I don't socialize well."

"Why not?"

He remained quiet for a while, then finally spoke up. "I have Asperger's Syndrome."

"Really?" You looked shocked.

"Well, yeah. I don't communicate well with people at all. Sometimes I say things that hurt or creep them out. I don't mean to, I swear." Nagito struggled to move into a sitting position, but eventually gave up. "I'm sorry for hurting you all...especially you."

"It's true, you did hurt me." You ran your fingers through his wild hair. "But I still forgive you."

"Tch, I don't deserve that." He leaned into your touch anyways. "Ultimate Lucky Student my ass. But I meant it when I said I love all of you guys, you are my very dear friends. I wish all of you the best of luck."

"I love you too," you replied.

"Tha-wait, what?" He looked at you incredulously. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean this." You kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips as he let out a little squeak of surprise. You pulled away slowly, laughing at his dumbstruck expression.

"Um...did you mean that?" he asked timidly.

"Of course."

"Wow..." Nagito closed his eyes with a small sigh. "I've never had that happen to me before."

"Surprise." You freed him from his bonds, hugging him tightly. "Let's get you out of here."

"Look, she has the psycho with her!" Nekomaru pointed.

"Are you crazy?!" Kazuichi cried.

"He's not a psycho, shut the hell up." They recoiled as you gave them the double-finger salute. "Come on, Nagito. Let's get you back to your cottage."

"No." He stopped walking.

"What?"

"I want to stay with you."

"O-oh, okay." You let him inside, and he immediately collapsed onto your bed.

"So soft compared to a floor," he sighed.

"I bet it is. I'll need you to move over, I'm beat." You nudged his side.

"Don't wanna." He closed his eyes, soft snores escaping his mouth shortly after.

"Moron." You squeezed in next to him, your eyes fluttering shut as well. "But I still love you."


End file.
